Don’t Attack the Nest
Ben 10: Aftermath Episode 2: Don’t Attack the Nest Script After Episode 1, Grandpa Max has stayed at Ben’s house for a while. Grandpa Max: Ben! Ben! Wake up! Ben: What is it Grandpa? Grandpa Max: You have to see this! Ben: See what? Grandpa Max: It’s on the news just come and see! Grandpa Max drags Ben into the lounge room in front of the T.V. Ben: But I don’t Wanna! Grandpa Max: Just watch! It’s important! Ben: But I’m still half aslee- Grandpa Max: JUST WATCH!!!! Ben: Ok..... Ben get’s up and watches the news. A news reporter jolts on about an odd kidnapping case. News reporter: Today one of our reporters was kidnapped by a giant alien-bird. And no we are not kidding. Witnesses report that the creature looked somewhat like a chinese dragon with a large stinger but with a bird-like face. The bird is located at the outskirts of Bellwood in a nest with another bird and it’s hatchlings. The kidnapped reporter is located in the nest with the birds. We have sent help but its failed miserably. Please help reunite the reporter with his family and friends. Ben: That was very odd. Grandpa Max: I know. Alien creatures, eh. Devora might have something to do with this. Ben: Alien birds, I think I need some more aliens. Let’s stop that bird-freak once and for all. Grandpa Max: Alright! Ben gets up and goes into his room to get ready for another adventure. He decides to put on the special sweater Grandma Verdona knitted for him last month. He brushes his teeth and hair then goes back to Max. Ben: I’m ready for a battle. Grandpa Max: So am I! Max bought his plumber equipment with him. He even had a new null void projector. Grandpa Max: Let’s hope that projector doesn’t stuff up again. Ben: Yep. The two then get in a newly-repaired Rustbucket that they definitely hope doesn’t blow up again. Ben: It’s at the outskirts of Bellwood, Grandpa. Grandpa Max: I think I would remember that. I’m not that old! Ben: How many years are you older than me, again? Grandpa Max: Shut it. Ben: If you suck in to your whole age phobia. Grandpa Max: NEVER. Ben: Then you can’t stop me. Grandpa Max: Please stop or I’ll tell your parents. Ben: Fine. They both laugh as they make it to the outskirts. It’s very wild there, there’s vines drooping and water trinkling on the forest trees. Ben: Let’s get out. They get out of the rustbucket. They are soon accompanied by violent winds and the screeching of birds. Ben: What was that? Grandpa Max: It was an alien bird of the species caelum habitantis. They come from the planet quiritopia. They’re the Alien-birds the reporter was talking about on the news. Ben: Which means the reporter must be here. Grandpa Max: And maybe Devora, too. Ben: Or maybe not. Grandpa Max: We’ll see. The two walk through the large forest. Ben: So how do you know all this? Grandpa Max: Because I’m a plumber, of course. I have all the experience and knowledge about aliens. Ben: Uh huh. Grandpa Max pulls a chainsaw out of his large plumber bag and saws trough leaves and fallen trees. Ben: I wish I had one of those! Grandpa Max: It comes in handy. They continue walking through the forest. Ben: So, how strong do you think this Omnitrix is? Grandpa Max: According to Azmuth, It’s one of the most powerful devices in the Universe. So Ben, with great power comes great responsibility. Ben: You got that out of a movie! Grandpa Max: So what If I did! It’s become an internet mime! Ben: Wow, I can’t believe you know about that more than I do. Grandpa Max: I have my specialties. Ben: Anyway, how many aliens are in this thing? Grandpa Max: Probably 1,000,910 aliens, but I really don’t know. The two eventually find an opening. Ben: Yes! Grandpa Max: Finally! The duo are suddenly attacked by one of the alien birds. It quickly swoops down at Ben but he dodges it. Ben: It’s Hero time! Ben chooses a random alien and slaps down the Omnitrix.*Flash* he transforms into NRG. NRG: NRG! Grandpa Max: Ben, I could never picture you with that accent. NRG: Why..... I like it! Grandpa Max: Just blast the damn bird. It lashes down at NRG with its tail but it misses and NRG grabs its tail then blasts it away with a ball of lava. NRG: Take that! Grandpa Max: Good job, Ben. *Flash* Ben turns back. The two walk up to a massive mountain with a giant nest on top. Ben: (Pointing at the nest) That must be where that reporter that guy on the news was talking about is! Grandpa Max: Ben, you have to be right. Above the nest are multiple alien birds with large muscles on their arms circling around one huge alien bird with the same features. Ben: (Pointing at the biggest Alien-bird) That must be their king! Grandpa Max: Then the both of us will have to take it down, rescue the reporter and find out if Devora is behind all of this! Ben: Right! *Flash* Ben turns into Jetray. Ben as Jetray: Jetray! Grandpa Max: Let’s fly up the mountain! Jetray: Whatever you say! Hold on! The duo fly up the mountain all the way to the top to a giant nest that’s about the size of half a football field. Ben: There he is! Ben points at the reporter who is curled up in the corner of the nest. Reporter: Thank you! Save me! Ben and Max: Don’t worry! We will! There are eggs in the nest everywhere. They start to crack and small alien birds come out and start to attack Ben and Max while they leave the Reporter for better food. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into NRG. NRG: NRG! Again.... Grandpa Max: Just get rid of the birds! NRG: Yes! Ben shoots lava at one of the large birds in the sky and It falls down. The King bird notices and lunges at Ben. NRG: Don’t think you can actually beat me! Ben grabs it’s tail and smashes the young up to the sky using their dad. Another Large bird catches the flying young and puts them in another nest. Grandpa Max: One of the birds is somewhere els- NRG: I’ll deal with it later! Ben smashes the bird with his metal fist. It goes flying but manages to come back and lunge at Ben once more. NRG: Again! I’m getting tired! Ben moves to the right a split second before the bird would have knocked him back hard. It ends up scratching the Omnitrix and Ben turns back. Ben: No! Grandpa Max: This isn’t good. The bird lunges at Ben again but this time Max sucks him in the Null Void Projector a split second before he would of hurt ben. Ben: Why didn’t you just do that from the start? Grandpa Max: I wanted you to have your fun. Ben: Thanks. (Sarcastic) Grandpa Max: Nor problem. The Omnitrix is now yellow and is in scanning mode by using the alien birds’ dna. Ben can now transform into the king alien bird. Ben: So many aliens, so little time. Grandpa Max: We’re have I heard that before? Ben: I’m going to transform in to that bird alien. Grandpa Max: Ok. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into the Bird Alien and names it Buffbird. Buffbird: Buffbird! *Flash* Ben immediately turns back. Ben: That was awesome! Grandpa Max: Keep on scanning, Ben! Ben: ( To the Reporter) Don’t Worry you’re going to be fine. Reporter: Thank you! Grandpa Max: I’m going to call the plumbers to capture those birds! Ben: Right! Grandpa Max calls the plumbers. The Plumbers get there extremely fast so they can capture the birds. They take the birds away and disappear in their spaceship. Ben: Another good Job done by me! Grandpa Max: By us! Ben: Whatever. Grandpa Max: Let’s drive the reporter back to the news building. Ben: Do I get to come in? Grandpa Max: We’re just going to drop him off there. He can tell them the story. Reporter: Yes I will. Ben: Okay. Ben and Max get in the car with the News reporter and get on their way to the News center. Ben: I still can’t believe Devora doesn’t have anything to do with this! Grandpa Max: We don’t know that. Reporter: Who’s Devora? Ben: It’s complicated. We shouldn’t tell you. Reporter: Okay. Ben: (To the reporter) So what are you going to tell the news people? Reporter: Well, what happened. Is there anything you want me to say to them about you? Ben: Yeah. Say that I’m awesome. Grandpa Max: Oh,Ben. End of episode 2-Benboy11 Category:Episodes